1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of food containers and more particularly relates to those having ancillary devices intended to provide heating or cooling of the container contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosures of food containers having temperature altering inserts to cool or warm the contents of the containers are known in the prior art. Many of these relate to cooling arrangements for beverage containers to extend the time the beverage therein will reach ambient temperature when carried away from a home or other preparatory environment.
The inserts are held within the containers by, for example, friction plugs or threaded cap assemblies. The container tops are also sealed to prevent spillage when the container is moved about for later use, for example, in a lunch box, back pack, or while running or exercising. Examples of U.S. patents are U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,877, Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,087, Vinarsky; U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,418, Holley, Jr.; and US publication US2012/0298675, Archie, Jr.
In contrast to the prior art, the invention disclosed herein is directed to use in a home or restaurant, dining, or entertainment environment where it is desired to maintain a beverage or other food in a continually chilled or warmed state by providing a convenient and rapid means for exchanging the insert as the container and contents evolve toward ambient temperature.
The prior art devices known to applicant do not facilitate this goal as friction plugs, threaded cap assemblies, and the like require relatively vigorous action for removal. The open top containers for which the invention is primarily designed also present the possibility of spillage during the exchange process. This invention solves the above problems as described below.